Fixing the Future Past
by Sassyreader1536
Summary: A time travel romance story. Dumbledore bashing and lots of independent actions by Harry. Harry returns to the end of his second year to befriend Ginny Weasley and to change the future for the better. Taking matters in his own hands to succeed. But will he succeed? Well come find out


**Hello dear readers. My name is Kassandra and I will never own harry potter in my life which makes me really sad. :C but whatever. Here is my new and first serious fanfic for all you hp fans. I'll try my best to update during certain days but who knows if I will since school is about to start soon. So enjoy and don't be afraid to flame. The flames are the only thing that cooks my marshmallows for my s'mores.**

* * *

Chaos. One word that explained the different colors of red in the fire, fighting against each other. The same word explained how he felt, how the world was in present time, what the war brought. He stared at the fire with a bottle of firewhiskey in his hand and a dark void in his heart. His once stunning green eyes were dead and lifeless, his hair was standing in every direction. His robes, or what was left of them, were covered in grime, and blood. He was in a library with books surrounding him and one in front of him. The book was open to a page with scribbles covering the border of the page. The sound of liquid swirling was heard as he took a gulp out of the bottle.

This was what had become of the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry James Potter, a warrior of the light. To many he seemed broken but he wasn't, he was only getting stronger. He may have lost many of his loved ones, including his fiancé, but he wouldn't give up. He was going all out this time, he will make everything right again, even if he died trying.

"I'll be able to see everyone again", he mumbled to himself, " I wont lose them this time. I owe them and myself that much. No more mistakes. It's time to gain the upperhand in this bloody war"

As if that sealed the deal, he stood up and waved his wand. The books on the floor, with the exception of the one in front of him, flew back to the shelves and neatly placed themselves back in place. He picked up the book on the floor when an alarm went off. The ringing warned him of the new danger nearby.

"Bloody hell, they broke through my wards!" He yelled as he ran to the door and shut it hearing shouting in the hall. He placed a locking ward on it and levitated the bookshelves in front of the door.

"They had to find me right now? Kinda in the middle of something here. Stupid bootlickers." He muttered with a hint of annoyance

He hurried back to his book and summoned a potion. He downed it in one gulp making a face momentarily at the taste. He picked up the book and waved his wand in a complicated manner, softly chanting to himself. A bang was heard and the chanting continued in a faster pace. He stopped and the magic around him was pulsing, giving off a golden hue.

He summoned another potion and downed it quickly, anxiety building in him. The banging became louder and more persistent, the bookcases budged an inch. He placed the book on the floor and sat cross legged in front of it. He waved his hand and started chanting again, the chant slowly got louder and more pronounced.

"Ita me ad" the golden magic became brighter and swirled around harry. "Praeteritum, quod" the gold was nearly blinding and swirled faster around harry. A tear fell out of Harry's eye, glowing a light emerald green, rolling down his cheek and was suspended on his jaw. "Perdidi tueamur" as he chanted the last word his tear fell and harry caught it with his wand. The magic surrounded the whole room and swirled aggressively. The door banged open and the magic rushed into Harry's body and he glowed. Harry's vision was starting to dim and his heart beat slowed down. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was Voldemort rushing to him with his wand drawn and a familiar green spell shooting straight at him.

* * *

**What harry was chanting was in Latin. Send your thanks to Google translate for me. Harry was chanting "take me to the past so I can retain what I have lost" cheesy but oh well. Thanks for reading. Please review to tell me if I should update or not. If you like it tell me. If you hate it tell me too. Peace out. *leaves in an awesome way***


End file.
